


Where the Sun Sets in Your Eyes

by darkfaerieclaw



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfaerieclaw/pseuds/darkfaerieclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank doesn't hate Zidane. He just wants to hurt him a little. They're brothers, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sun Sets in Your Eyes

When Zidane falls back out from the ass end of the looking glass, Blank is the first to know.

("Hey, long time, no see! Mind if I come in?" said Zidane, who Blank had assumed along with the rest of creation was _dead_ , as soon as Blank began opening his front door. Blank considered closing the damn thing in his face, because _who the hell does that_ , but it was Zidane, after all, and he was already well past the foyer flirting with Blank's drunken one-nighter, and it was just like he never left really.)

Blank kind of wishes Zidane had just...stayed. Wherever the hell he'd been keeping himself. Because Blank loves him like the annoying little shit of a brother he in fact does have, because Zidane is the kind of dirt you just can _not_ shake off, but Blank has discovered that Zidane is so much more likable when he's dead and not planning on springing a fatal heart attack on the young queen of Alexandria in the name of romance.

("What are you talking about? She's gonna love it," Zidane said, grinning in a way which gave away that he was thinking more about the make-up sex than the immediate emotional reaction.

"She's going to kick your ass," Blank muttered, glaring at Ruby across the room, who from the looks of it was well into a half-hearted rant about having to work with That Lowell Bridges again, "and I would totally hold you down for her.")

If Blank never has to rehearse I Want to Be Your Canary again, he would never actually stop rejoicing. He's never been a fan of Lord Avon and Baku enjoys stabbing him entirely too much, retractable blade or not, but while Queen Garnet has a fair go at being mad at Zidane, she's too happy to really care, and Zidane - who for all his cleverness has some truly glaring tells - Zidane melts into her with an ease that seems to shock even himself, and Blank's happy for them, really he is; they're clearly both stupid in love and unafraid to show it, and it's all very sweet and storybook pretty and Blank kind of just wants to throw up in his mouth a little.

(But secretly, if it was him and Ruby, he remembers when Ruby's eyes were like poetry to him, the familiar tawny amber of a Lindblum dusk, and every time Blank looks at them now, he falls a little bit back in love with her. And then she speaks, and the moment passes.

Sometimes.)


End file.
